lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Palette
Palette is a character first introduced in the upcoming game CRUX, and acts as one of the many playable characters within. Description Palette is a tall, slender being whose primary species and origin is human; currently she may have DNA of other species. Her skin is a pale brown, and her knee-length hair has a white coloration, which may or may not be natural. Her eyes change color depending on what angle they are seen from, and actually appear colorless when viewed straight on. Like all beings within the Crux, Palette has a varied wardrobe supplied to her at all times; however, her signature outfit seems to be a multicolored leotard and jacket as well as standard sneakers. Her signature weapons include her long hair and weaponized paintbrushes, which she keeps on a belt around her waist. Backstory Palette's childhood is largely unknown, though it is assumed that she had a fairly standard one as all interviews, both through oral communication and direct mental siphoning, have shown nothing but simple child-like happiness. At age eleven, things started becoming significantly more complex, as her family became destitute and she ran away from her family in search of a better life. She spent her teen years wandering across the Earth of Cruxverse-010, and eventually discovered a talent for painting, becoming a freelance artist. At the age of seventeen, Palette was abducted, largely mind-blanked, and entered into the Crux. Her genetic modifications were more advanced than most Crux denizens, granting her increased stamina and agility as well as the ability to manipulate a paint-like substance known as "Colour". Abilities Due to the extent of her genetic modifications, Palette possesses the ability to generate the synthetic substance known as Colour. Colour is most comparable to the human invention paint, but is more dangerous due to a high amount of various hazardous elements. Palette's supply of Colour is expelled from the palm of her hand, and she has been rendered immune to the hazardous effects of the substance. Palette is known to style her hair utilizing Colour; not only does this give it its signature white coloration and sheen, it also makes the hair take on a composition similar to titanium, becoming light yet dense as well as sharp. This lets her use her hair as a bladed whip-like weapon. Palette also possesses higher stamina and agility than other members of her race. In addition, she is supplied with a set of weaponized paintbrushes, which she utilizes like darts or other throwing weapons. Personality Palette, at least on the surface, is sassy and blunt, being one of the only Crux denizens who do not take an alliance at first offer. She's not afraid to show anybody what she really thinks, even the beings managing the Crux, and as such is not a favored battler amongst them. Deep down, however, Palette is still a scared human, and has plenty of fears that rise to the surface if stressed. If overexposed to anything that triggers her, she tends to shut down entirely, and getting her into a truly conscious state again is difficult. Palette is a completely neutral character, and will make alliances with anybody if it benefits the denizens of the Crux and helps them survive longer. Trivia *It is mentioned that the smell of paint tends to turn Palette on; however, it doesn't appear that the synthetic Colour does this. *Palette was based off of an idea in .snickedge's Concept Dumpbox. Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:LapisFire Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Cruxverse